A Wolf's Loyalty
by SweetSereneShadows
Summary: "Well, you'd have to be my servant...and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say!" Midna said he had to be her servant, but was she aware of the effect that'd have on him in the state he was in? Twilight Princess told through Link's thoughts as he slowly falls in love with the imp calling herself his master. Warning: Spoilers ahead.
1. Prologue: Life as Usual

Prologue

It's a really nice day today. Colin's over by the stream fishing while Rusl practices with that sword he made. The sword's really nice, lots of cool designs on it, although it looks a little weak. Even the goats are happy. I can hear one running down this way to… wait, what?

"Goat, coming through!"

Did Fado lose a goat again? Last time that happened, it ran into the woods, and we had to search all day for it before it turned up outside my house.

"Link! Watch out!" Watch out? Watch out for what? Watch out for the goat that's running right at me?

Maybe if I tried grabbing its horns, like Mayor Bo taught me, I could stop it?

"You caught 'im! Thanks, Link! I knew I could count on you!" I'm glad the goat didn't escape and hurt someone, but I wish it hadn't been coming right at me! Those goats seem to like me…

"Hey, Link? The goats seem to have taken a shine to ya. Would you mind helpin' me get them into the stable? They, uh… They won't go in." Me? Help him herd the goats? How would I do that?

"Great! Go get Epona, and meet me at the ranch, okay?" Guess I'll just have to figure it out as I go along.

"Since you're a little new to this, I'll give ya some pointers." Oh, good.

"Just chase them with Epona, and holler at 'em if they start slowing down. Got it?" That seems easy enough, sure!

"I'll leave 'em to you, then!"

Okay, chase them with Epona, and yell if they go too slow. Got it.

These are the laziest goats I've ever seen, why do they keep stopping? I'm right behind them on a horse that could easily trample them, why won't they move?

There we go, now they're moving again; although that one keeps running off to the left, better keep him in line.

Alright, got some goats inside, just a few more left. Wait, why is that goat charging at me?

Ow. My back… Why didn't you warn me that they'll charge if I yell too much?

"Oops, sorry! Forgot to mention that they'll charge ya if you holler too much. My bad!" Now you tell me…

At least Epona isn't hurt, poor girl. She got scared when the goat hit her. At least she didn't run off.

Alright, goat. You're getting in that stable, whether you like it or not. No more Mr. Nice Link-who-always-feeds-you-carrots-when-Fado-isn't-looking. Now it gets serious.

There! Three more down, just five to go! I'm starting to get the hang of this!

Come on, goats, why won't you just move? You're going so slowly, it's getting really late, and I need my rest just as much as the next guy does.

Finally! Every goat is inside the stable – wait. There's another goat over there. He better be faster than the others are.

Of course, this is the oldest one in the herd, isn't it? I swear, he's so much slower than they are, it's not even funny.

There! Now all the goats are inside. So frustrating… At least I won't have to do it again.

"Thanks, Link! It's nice to have someone help me out once in a while, you know?" Sure thing, Fado. Sure thing.

Wait, 'once in a while'? He doesn't mean…

"If it's not too much, I'd like to ask you to become my permanent ranch hand. 'Fraid I can't pay ya that much, but I might be able to pay you five or six Rupees a day. How does that sound?" Five or six Rupees a day? That's more than I have at the moment, and I do need a job…

"Great! I won't be asking you to herd them all the time, just when I can't seem to handle them, ya know? See you tomorrow, Link!"

'Tomorrow'? Is it already that late? Oh, I guess it is.

"'Night, Link! Try not to get run over by the goats this time, eh?"

Goodnight, Rusl; yes, very funny.

Ah, here we are. Home, sweet home, at last.

Not too bad of a day, really. I got a job, saved a couple lives, and got to enjoy a little bit of the nice weather we're having thus far.


	2. Chapter One: Rusl's Contemplation

Chapter One

Another cool summer twilight. Rusl seems to be in another of his more philosophical moods. He's been talking for a while about things with depth that would surprise anyone else. I've known Rusl for a while, though, so I guess I'm used to this.

"Tell me… Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?"

This is new. He's never asked something like this…

"They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs."

Whose? Whose world? Who's 'they'?

"… The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world."

Left our world? How?

Rusl must be able to tell that I'm confused. He hasn't said anything for a while.

"That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight."

Never mind, he's still going.

He's quiet again. Wonder who told him these things…?

"But enough talk of sadness… I have a favor to ask of you, Link."

Another person asking me for favors? It better not be more animals that can't seem to grasp the simple concept of 'go forward a little faster'…

"I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow."

Oh, I see. He wants me to be his little mail boy. Didn't the mayor tell him to go?

"Yes, it was a task set to me by the mayor, but… would you go in my stead?"

Ah, I see. He's afraid to make the journey. I guess a big, strong goat chaser like me is a better candidate?

"You have… never been to Hyrule, right?"

No, I go there all the time. Didn't you hear me talking about my summer house there? Honestly, Rusl. One minute, you're uncontrollably spouting wisdom, the next you're asking silly questions you already know the answer to…

"In the kingdom of Hyrule there is a great castle, and around it is Castle Town, a community far bigger than our little village."

One would hope, with a name like 'Castle Town'…

"And far bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world the gods have created."

Again, one would hope.

"You should look upon it all with your own eyes."

Why? I've got a nice, comfortable life here. I live in a tree, own a horse, and have a job. I mean, the job is herding goats, but at least it gets me Rupees.

"It is getting late… We should head back to the village. I will talk to the mayor about this matter."

He'll probably tell him that it's a great idea, and that it'd be a great experience for me. I swear, that man acts like he's my father or something…

Well, Epona, it looks like we'll be going on a field trip soon, eh? I guess that's exciting, though I doubt we'll have time for sightseeing like Rusl thinks. From what I've heard, Hyrule Castle is a long distance away, which means a long ride both ways. We should probably pack a lot of food, so you don't get hungry. Maybe I should buy one of those slingshots I saw Sera carrying into her store a while back, so I can defend myself from anything that might be out there?

I wonder what the gift to the royal family is, and why we're giving it. Maybe it's a birthday, or some other special occasion. Still, though, birthdays are usually a 'family and close friends only' thing, so it must not be a birthday.

Oh, we're here. And Rusl's still set on sending me in his place. Of course.

"See ya later, Link. I'll talk to the mayor now."

I'm going to bed. If I'm to be going to give a gift to the royal family, I need a lot of sleep, so I don't fall asleep on Epona. Poor girl, she's smart, but I doubt she knows the way to the castle.

Then again, neither do I.


	3. Chapter Two: Epona's Disappearance

Chapter Two

"Hey! Link! You there?"

No need to be so loud. I try to get a little more sleep, and this is what I get? Nice.

Yes, I'm here, Fado. What do you want? It better be important, since I was having a very enjoyable nap.

"Hey, you mind helpin' me herd the goats? They ain't listenin' to me lately!"

Seriously? Again? Fine, but you better pay me extra this time.

"Hey, where's Epona?"

What? What do you mean, 'where's Epona'? She was there when I went to sleep, and it's not like her to wander off. Did something – or someone – steal her?

Maybe Fado's just playing around? I mean, he never seemed to be the type of guy to do that, but I know that Epona would never just walk away from where I left her.

"C'mon, now, hurry on up an' bring Epona with you."

Excuse me? This isn't my doing, why are you blaming it on me?

You know what, I'll deal with his insolence later, I have to find my horse. Since Fado would have seen her if she went to the rest of the village, I guess I should check the spring. Epona always did love going to the spring, so it makes sense that she might be there. Besides, there's nowhere else for her to go, since Rusl locked the gate earlier.

Of course. Ilia took Epona again. Why am I not surprised? That girl loves Epona more than life itself, I swear.

She must still want to have Epona choose her as an owner. No other reason for her to steal my horse and act like this around her.

"Oh, hi, Link."

Hello, Ilia. What do you have to say for yourself?

"I washed Epona for you!"

Right, 'washed'. You know, I was planning on doing that before we headed off to deliver the gift. I think I know how to take care of my horse.

I'm just glad Epona didn't get hurt. Poor girl would just panic and try to kick anything around her.

"Epona is a girl too, so you have to treat her nice like one!"

No, really? I had no idea!

"Oh, but listen, Link… Could you do something for me?"

Why should I do anything for you, you just stole my horse to 'give her a bath'!

"Can you use a piece of grass to play that song for me? You know, the one that Epona likes?"

Strange thing to ask the owner of the horse you stole. Shouldn't you be asking me not to tell your father?

Fine. She'll still come to me, you know.

What did I tell you? She always comes to me when I play that song.

"It's such a nice melody… Epona looks happy."

Probably because she doesn't have to put up with you trying to 'give her a bath'.

"Well, she's all prettied up now, so I suppose you can ride her back. But don't you make her do too much, OK?"

What do I look like, some kind of stunts rider? C'mon, Epona, let's go help Fado… Again.

Hm. Rusl's practicing with his sword. Wonder if Colin will grow up to be a swordsman like his father?

Ah, some of the goats are gone. Did Fado sell them? I'm not complaining, it means less of them to try to lead into the stable.

"Sorry to get you over here in such a hurry, Link! These guys have been awful skittish lately. They won't listen to a word I say."

And that's different from when you first employed me how?

"Sorry to ask, bud, but how's about you an' Epona herd 'em into the barn real quick? We ain't got much time, so you think you can do it for me?"

Fine.

"Much obliged there, bud! OK, then, go on an' herd all these little scamps into the barn for me!"

Yes, yes, I know. You can thank me later with extra Rupees.

Oh, would you look at that. They went in willingly for me. Maybe you just need a horse?

"Link, Epona… Much obliged to both of y'all! I can cover everythin' tomorrow without havin' to trouble you, so just sit back an' relax, bud."

Where're my Rupees, Fado?

"Oh…"

Yes, my Rupees. Where are they?

"But, uh, how 'bout today?"

Eh? What about today? What does today have to do with you not giving me my Rupees?

"Wanna practice with the fences?"

Seriously. Do you not remember promising to pay me extra for short-notice calls?

"Just wait a spell, bud. I'll get them fences set up."

And you're going to forget my Rupees in the process, aren't you?

That was pretty fast for a guy who can't handle ten goats. Are you just being lazy to make me do all the work?

"Hoo, sorry that took so long! OK, then! Y'all ride all you want! Y'all get tired of ridin', just jump the gate an' head back into the village, OK, bud?"

You know what, fine. I'll take out my anger at you forgetting my Rupees on the jumps. Maybe there'll be things to jump over on my way to Hyrule Castle.

Epona, are you getting tired? It is late, maybe we should go back home for today. We can practice some more later. Besides, I never got to finish taking my nap, and I'm still tired myself. Fado's not going to remember my Rupees anytime soon, so we should just go home and rest.


	4. Chapter Three: Monkey Business

Chapter Three

"Hey, wake up, Link! It's morning already!"

Why are children waking me up? Is it that late?

Well, what do you want?

"Oh, Link! Didja hear?"

Depends on what you mean. If you mean 'didja hear us wake you up?', then yes, I did.

"They're selling a slingshot at the store right now! A SLINGSHOT!"

No need to shout, Talo. You're right in front of me, and I'm not deaf.

"I wonder how powerful it is… I… I need… I must try it…"

Don't make eye contact, Link. Just don't… make… eye… contact.

"Talo, if you and Malo want it so badly, just buy it at my parents' shop!"

Bad idea, Beth, very bad idea. Don't you remember what happened last time, with that wooden practice sword?

"Do you see any Rupees in my hand? I can't afford that thing! C'mon, Beth, can't you just loan it to us for a while?"

Please, Beth, think about the good of the village. Don't you dare say yes…

"You know I'd get in trouble for that! If you two want it, save up your allowances or something." Better yet, just don't buy one!

"But… our allowances are terrible… Aww, I wish I was born into a family with a slingshot instead of one with a waterwheel…"

I honestly have no idea what to think about that.

"C'mon, Beth. We just want to LOOK at it a little! So can you get it? The slingshot? From the shop?"

Didn't you hear her say that she can't? Are these children deaf?

"…Yeah, and if you can't do that, let's just trade families, OK?"

That's not how that works, Malo. You know that, right?

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

Whoa! What is it with these children and all the shouting?

Maybe I should just… go… before they start trying to convince me to buy that slingshot for them.

Ah, hello, Hanch, how are you?

"Well hey, 'morning, Link. Got a day off from work today, m'boy?"

I sure hope so. Fado's been needing a lot of help lately.

"Not me. The wife's been hassling me… Today's the day to restock our store."

Don't let one of the kids get that slingshot. Seriously, don't.

"Look! See? Up there in that tree…"

You mean the nest? What does that have to do with your store?

"Yeah, some Ordon bees built themselves a fine nest up there, and I was thinking about knocking it down…"

Again, what does that have to do with the store?

"Our cat hasn't come home since yesterday, so the wife's in a bad mood. At the very least, I need to bring something home to her…"

I don't think honey with bees in it will make her feel any better. Just a thought.

"Yo, Link!"

Yes, Jaggle, what do you want?

"Why don't you climb up those vines there, Link?"

I'm not a three-year-old. I know how to get up there.

"Yo! There you are!"

No, I'm here, not there. So what is it you want?

"Check this out… You know Sera, at the general store? Well, isn't that her cat over there?"

So it is.

"He's just been sitting there next to my house, having a staring contest with the creek."

He does know that he's not going to win, right?

"You don't suppose he's thinking he can catch a fish, do you?"

You laugh, but I've heard some stories about cats doing some really crazy things…

"A cat can't catch no fish!"

Yes, but a cat can catch a fish.

"Anyway, that's not what I was meaning to tell you about. I want you to take a look at something…"

And what might that be?

"See that grass growing there on the edge of that rock? Haven't I seen you whistling with that stuff?"

I don't know, have you?

"I figured it was pretty rare to see it growing in a place like that, so I thought I'd let you know. I bet you could hop across those rocks, couldn't you?"

One: those have been growing there since I was a kid. Two: once again, I am not a child. I know how to navigate around here.

There's a good hawk. Fly right into that beehive for my own sadistic entertainment. I mean, for the good of the village. Yeah, that sounds nicer.

Hey, what's that monkey doing with Uli's baby cradle? Silly monkey, she'd have made one for you if you just asked nicely!

There we are, now to take this to Uli and retrieve my reward!

"Oh, my… Link! I have been looking for that cradle!"

I know. That's why I'm giving it back to you.

"I made it when my first child was born, and I have cherished it all these years."

It's a shame I didn't bring it over to Colin, then. That'd have been funny.

"Did you know all this somehow? Did you find it and bring it back to me on purpose?"

No, I just randomly told a hawk to fly at a monkey's face and randomly took the cradle over to you for my own entertainment.

"My thanks to you!"

For flying a hawk into a monkey's face? Or for bringing the cradle?

"That reminds me… There is something I am supposed to give you…"

There is? Is it a Rupee?

"Do you think you could carry that cradle and come with me back to my house?"

Sure. Just don't be upset if I run ahead of you.

Jeez, how slow does she have to be? I mean, I know she's got a baby on the way, but I've seen her run faster than that when she was pregnant with Colin.

"My thanks to you, Link. Yes, yes… I had nearly forgotten… I am supposed to give you this…"

What is it?

"All right… Here you go!"

Seriously? Enough with the suspense, just hand it over, whatever it is!

Ah. This must be Colin's fishing rod… The one he was making me…

"It is a little… unpolished."

Does it work?

"My son, Colin, made this under the instruction of his father."

I know who your son is, and I know that he made this fishing rod. The important thing I need to know and do not already know is whether or not it works.

"You can use it if you like."

Really? I thought I was just borrowing it for the time being.

Funny part of someone giving you something… You're kinda free to do with it what you want. Because well, duh… It's yours.

Time to see if it works. I just gotta pull it out of my pocket, and whoosh, there it is. Put it in the water…

Hey, it floats! And a few fish seem interested in it!

Hm, the cat seems hungry. Maybe I should catch him a fish?

Hey! You don't have to steal it! I was going to give it to you!

"Oh, my! Link! Come in!"

Didn't I already come in?

"Oh, you simply MUST hear this! My little kitty cat is so amazing!"

Yes, I think I know more about this situation than you do…

"Today, he caught a fish all by his little old self!"

No, ma'am, I caught that fish for him.

"How do you think he caught it? Maybe he's a genius!"

Or maybe he waited for someone to catch one for him.

"Ohhh, just look… Isn't he so cute, the way he laps up that milk?"

Um… sure?

"Say, m'dear, why don't you have some too! I'm in a good mood, so it's on the house today!"

Really, you shouldn't have…

"Oh, don't worry, you don't have to return the empty bottle, m'dear. You can reuse it – you know, put something else in it. Recycling is a very important thing, m'dear! I'm sure YOU'D never do anything of the sort, but kids these days toss things out like the whole world was disposable! It's criminal!"

And you're surprised by this why?

"So, what do you say, m'dear? Is there anything you want today?"

I might need this for self-defense later on, might as well get it now.

"The slingshot is 30 Rupees. Do you want to buy it, m'dear?"

Good thing I have those Rupees that I… found…

"What are you doing buying a slingshot, you naughty thing! You're too old for toys! Will you at least let the kids play with it?"

Absolutely not!

"Oh, I should tell you, if you happen to run out of pellets, you can also use pumpkin seeds."

I had no idea…

"Ah, just in time, Link! I just delivered something to your room!"

Couldn't you have just given it to me?

"Oh, I see you got the fishing rod. Colin will be pleased. And it works better than you would think, right?"

I suppose it does the job.

"Well, have a good one."

"Link has a slingshot! WHOA!"

"Wow! You had enough money to buy it, Link?"

Um, where did those targets come from?

"Preparations complete…"

Oh. I forgot: never question anything when that kid's around…

"OK, wow, this is great! Let's see how powerful that slingshot is! Hit the targets AND those scarecrows!"

"I can't believe you two brats are so obsessed about this. It just shows what little boys you both still are."

Then what does that make you?

"These two will never let it go, Link. Just show them."

"Whoa! You hit it! You hit it!"

Getting a bit excited for something you claim to not be interested in, eh, Beth?

"It says in the slingshot manual to always look around while using the slingshot."

"I thought you weren't interested, Beth…"

My thoughts exactly, creepy little kid…

"Whoa! Amazing, Link!"

"Gee, you really are amazing, Link!"

"By the way, Link… Were you expecting Colin's dad to bring something here? 'Cause he did."

I know he did, and no, I wasn't expecting him to.

"Oh, yeah! That's right… What was that, anyway?!"

"I command you to tell us…"

Sheesh, no need to be so bossy. I was going to find out anyways…

Stupid spider, where'd that thing come from?

Hm, a chest. Wonder what's inside? Maybe Rupees?

Ah, it's the sword I gave him to be repaired. It feels more reassuring to have it on my back again.

"Ooh, my! Isn't that a wooden sword, Link?"

Oh no, here we go again!

"Whoa… She's right! Hey, can I see it for a sec?"

Absolutely not!

"Seriously! Lately these monkeys have been coming out of the woods and playing tricks on us! We want to get them GOOD!"

What good could you do against a monkey?

"C'mon, teach us how to use a sword!"

How about I show you my techniques? Is… is that a good compromise?

"YES!"

Oh boy… What have I gotten myself into?


	5. Chapter Four: Forest Antics

Chapter Four

Ugh... what was I thinking when I agreed to this?

"All right! First off, we wanna see THAT move!"

Um...

"The slice!"

Oh. Well okay then, though that's kind of an odd thing for you to ask me to do...

Ow. My ears. Talo, why did you have to scream like that?

"All right, next..."

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna see that other move, Link!"

And what move would that be...

"Yeah, you just thrust the sword forwards!"

You're kidding me, right?

"... Oh please. The stab?"

For once I agree with the creepy little kid...

"Ooh, Link! Just amazing!"

What a day and age... when being able to hold a stick and have it not fall apart is considered "amazing"...

"Since you're at it, how about you show us that other move..."

You wouldn't mind telling me what you're talking about this time, would you?

"Y'know, that little twirly thing you do! I love that! What do you call it? A spin attack?"

... Ok, sure? Why are these kids asking me to do such basic techniques?

Is it because they think they're the only skills I have?

It's not like that's true or anything, heh heh...

"Ooh, WOW! Thanks, Link!"

This coming from the girl who said she wasn't interested in this kind of thing...

"I'm sorry you have to waste your time with these little brats when you must be tired from doing all the important stuff you do!"

One. Weren't you the one who showed the most interest? Two. Why would running around after demon-goats make me tired, it's not like I can use up all my physical strength or something. Three. 'Important', you say... Heh. I can't think of anything 'important' that I've done...

"Hey! Wait!"

Here it comes...

"You've gotta show us the jump attack before you go!"

Oh. Thought he was gonna ask to have the sword. A semi-pleasant surprise.

"You know, the one where you go 'HYAAH!' and leap through the air!"

Yes, that's definitely my technique. I shout to make the sword stuff work. You've finally figured out my grand secret.

"WHOA!"

Ow, my ears...

"Thanks, Link!"

Sure thing, loudest kid I know. Sure thing...

"So, uh, I... I think I get it... Kinda... Hmm... Maybe not..."

What did you expect? I didn't just pick up a stick and suddenly learn how to hit things with it without hitting myself in the process.

"So this means when any of those naughty monkeys shows up..."

Talo no, Talo that's a bad idea. Don't you even think about it Talo...

"WAH!"

Please Talo don't chase after the monkey, don't chase after the monkey, don't chase after the monkey...

Oh how cute, the monkey's got a flower behind its ear... maybe you shouldn't chase it Talo...

"C'MERE, YOU!"

Talo please don't chase after the monkey...

Aaand there he goes. Malo, really? Why are you following him? Are you trying to get yourself in the same mess as him?

Really? Beth too? I'm really starting to question the sanity of these three kids...

C'mon Epona, I got a bad feeling about their idea...

Oh, nice to see that Beth just gave up the chase. Guess she realized how STUPID it is.

"Talo and Malo went chasing like crazy people after that monkey."

No, really? I thought they followed it like reasonable people. You know, because that's a thing reasonable people do.

"I can't keep up with those two..."

Then why did you try to? Why didn't you go tell their parents?

Oh boy. Malo gave up too. This should be fun.

"... They went that way."

Oh, wow Malo, that was really helpful. I couldn't tell that the spring was completely empty.

"The rest is up to you, Link..."

Jeez, these kids are so dramatic. Nobody's in actual danger, calm down. Talo's just being... well, Talo.

Epona, you stay here. The cave's too narrow for you, unfortunately.

"Whoa! An Ordonian! Hey, guy!"

Um... hello?

"Listen, I'm not sure you should be wandering around the woods without a lantern. Just because it's daylight doesn't mean it's safe."

I would stay away, but there's a little kid running around and I don't want him to get lost.

"There are a ton of caves and dank spots around here that get pretty dark even in the middle of the day."

Good to know.

"Here! Go on, guy. Take this!"

Is it really that dangerous to go alone?

"See, I sell lantern oil here..."

Also good to know.

"I'm trying to drum up sales by giving away free lanterns! It's a business tactic, guy!"

Seems like a good idea, but where are you getting and or finding these lanterns?

"See, as long as you've got oil to fuel your lantern, you can light your way and set fire to stuff. They're the best!"

Isn't that a fire hazard, albeit a rather helpful one?

"Go on, guy! Try setting a fire under that big pot!"

Uh... okay?

That... is the tiniest... and wimpiest... fire... I've ever seen...

"That's right! See, it's on fire, guy!"

No, really? I had no idea, because those tiny sparks really do count as a full-fledged fire.

"Yeah! You keep using that lantern anytime you feel the need. And if it runs out of oil, you come see me to get it refilled!"

I'll keep that in mind.

Better put this lantern away so I don't waste any oil.

Gah! What kind of creature is this thing? It just... popped outta the ground!

I... I killed it? But this is just... a stick...?

... Talo might be in more trouble than I thought. No time for me to think about what I just did...

... This is that sword-stick Talo was playing with... please tell me he isn't...

It's dark in here. Guess it's been a while since someone walked this way...

Agh! What just hit my face? It sounded like a bat, but then why did it attack me?

... Another kill...

I have to find Talo, make sure he's okay. If that kid got hurt I don't know if I'd forgive myself...

Another one of those monsters... what is that thing? It looks like a flower... sort of... but it's got teeth instead of petals, and the mouth-like part looks like it's rock-hard...

A spider web. Now I know it's been a while.

Ack... I can't pass through it, it's too strong. I can't seem to cut it for whatever reason... hmm...

Wait... didn't that guy say something about the lantern?

Hey! It worked!

Ah! Something jumped at my face!

It's a rat... and if it's anything like that bat I saw earlier, I should kill it before it kills me...

A couple of clay pots... well it's not like anyone will miss them, right?

Another one of those toothy flower monsters... where'd they come from?

And a couple of bats too. Why is everything in this cave out to get me?

Huh, guess someone accidentally left a chest behind... wonder who?

Wow, a yellow Rupee! Who'd leave that kind of money lying around?

I can see the exit... I just gotta burn this spider web and I'll be out...

Ew, what is that thing? It looks like someone's grandmother had an unfortunate meeting with a horse's hooves... And what is it holding? Is that supposed to be a weapon?

... It looks more dangerous than me holding up a stick, so maybe I shouldn't judge.

Oh boy... more of them... as if one isn't bad enough...

Oh hey a chest, maybe there're more Rupees inside?

It's a key... welp might as well take it anyways.

Hm. Kind of dark in here. Maybe I should light these torch things?

Um. Why did a chest appear out of nowhere? And a fancy one at that?

What is this thing? It looks like a giant heart...

Whoa! I feel stronger for some reason!

Now where am I supposed to go? Maybe there was something else that I missed?

Why are those... things... standing in front of that gate? Are they guarding something?

The gate's locked. Maybe that key I found will open it?

It worked! Cool!

Another one of those things inside the gate... were they trying to keep something in or something out?

Are those two things talking? They're just standing there... maybe they were backup guards?

They noticed me... damn. I was hoping I could use the element of surprise...

Why was that one just standing in the corner? I don't understand these monsters...

"Woo! Hey! Woo! You're super!"

Did... did that bird just talk?

"Now just buy something! Hey!"

I guess I could buy some lantern oil?

"Thanks! Hey! Thanks so much!"

You're welcome?

"Thank you! Hey! Thank you! Come back sometime! Hey!"

Why do I find myself thinking of a rather annoying blue fairy when I hear that bird's voice?

Hey, look, another chest. And of course there's a tooth-flower nearby it.

Another yellow Rupee! Now that's more like it!

What's up with this tree? It looks more like a building shaped kind of like a tree...

I think I can hear something, but I don't know what. Besides, this is the only path I can take at the moment...

Talo!

Why do these monsters have Talo in a cage? What happened?

Don't worry Talo, I'll have you out of there as soon as possible!

Huh, that monkey from before was in that cage too...

"If you hadn't come, Link... Gee, me and that monkey would've gotten eaten, probably!"

... Don't give me those kinds of thoughts. I was worried enough as is, don't make me more worried.

"She's actually a pretty nice gal, that monkey... She tried to protect me, so we got captured together."

That monkey did a better job than I did, I guess...

"Um, Link..."

Hm?

"You're not gonna mention this to my dad, are you?"

I think he should know...

"He's always telling me to never, EVER go into the forest, 'cause he says it's dangerous..."

It is dangerous. You saw those things, I'd say they're pretty dangerous.

"So you really can't tell him! Really! You have to promise!"

I'm afraid I can't keep a promise like that...

Talo, didn't you learn from before to not run off?

"Link!"

Huh? That sounded like... Rusl?

"My son told me Talo disappeared into the woods and had not returned. I came as soon as I heard..."

Oh good, at least Colin had the sense to tell an adult.

"But it looks like you have brought him home already... I apologize. Such a task should not fall to you."

Well I'm not 100% sure he's at home. He sort of ran off after demanding I keep his 'adventure' a secret. And there's no need to apologize.

"Tell me, have you noticed how strange this wood seems lately? I feel... uneasy about what may lie in wait."

Wait... it wasn't always like that? And can you people stop giving me more reason to be worried about the kids? As well as more reason to not want to go deliver the gift?

"Anyway, Link..."

Let me guess...

"Tomorrow is finally the day. You will be departing for Hyrule."

Yep. I figured he'd start talking about it. I guess people should start saying 'think of the devil' too now...

"I think it is a good thing to have given this task to you..."

I'm starting to disagree...

"Good luck! And return safely!"

I'll try?

"If you are lucky, you may even get to see Princess Zelda!"

I thought these presents are for her... so why would seeing her make me lucky? And what's so funny about that?

I suppose I should just go home and get some rest. Got a big day tomorrow, however cliché that sounds...


	6. Chapter Five: A Gift From Ordon

Chapter Five

Another nice day. Even the goats seem to be enjoying the weather.

I wonder if Hyrule Castle has any nice sightseeing areas. Maybe, if I make good time, I can stop a bit to sightsee?

"Hey! Link!"

Heh, let me guess, he needs more help.

"So, almost time for you to get goin', huh Link?"

Yup, looks like.

"So how's about we finish up early today, bud?"

Sure. I've got time. Although it looks like you've got a few more goats than the last time...

"OK, then! Let's get started!"

Is it just me or is the saddle somewhat more uncomfortable?

Really Fado? 20 goats? Jeez, you could barely handle 10 of them... what were you thinking?

At least most of them are willing to go into the stables. Those other goats were so stubborn...

Hey, that didn't take as long as I thought it would! Maybe these goats are better-behaved...

"Hoo, boy, but y'all can heard! That was faster than usual!"

Can I have my Rupees now?

"Well, that about wraps 'er up for today, so how's about y'all head on over to the mayor's place?"

I was going to, right after you gave me the Rupees you owe me...

... You don't have any Rupees to give me, do you...

Alright. Let's go Epona.

Oh boy. Ilia's outside her dad's house... Aaand she saw Epona...

Stay civil, Link... just stay civil...

"Oh, done herdin' for the day, Link?"

It sure looks that way.

"Well, nice work."

Uh... thank you?

Ilia don't you dare horsenap Epona again, we don't have time for that...

"The royal gift Rusl told you about is ready, so you should get ready for your trip to Hyrule Castle."

I'm ready, just make sure your daughter doesn't steal Epona again.

"Now the royal family requested this gift specifically, so it's real special."

Huh... they requested this gift? But why?

"It'd be... bad... if the representative of Ordon were to be late for such an event, you get me, lad?"

'Representative of Ordon'? Is this some kind of competition?

... Is Ilia talking to Epona?

"The path before you is a long one, my sweet horse... but please bear Link safely along it."

Yep. She is.

"Wait... what's this?"

Oh no... No no no no no...

"What's happened? She's injured, isn't she?"

I'm doomed...

"Link! How could you! You were pushing Epona too hard again! I bet you hurt her leg jumping fences, didn't you?"

"Now, now, Ilia. There's no need to get so hot with him..."

Y-yeah, listen t-to your d-dad, Ilia...

"FATHER!"

I never knew her to yell like that...

"How can you be so easy on him? You're the MAYOR! You should start acting like one!"

How is it that being yelled at by a little girl stings so much?

"You poor thing..."

Heh, I guess Mayor Bo feels the same as me...

"It'll be alright, Epona. I'll take you to the forest spring right now."

Say what?

"Once we soothe you in the spirit's spring, you'll feel better in no time!"

You've got to be kidding me...

"W-wait! Ilia!"

I don't think your daughter's listening to you, Mayor Bo.

"Why, without Epona... The gift won't get delivered in time!"

I think she cares more about playing horse doctor than about that...

"Oh, this won't do..."

You're telling me?

"What's a father to do... There's no way you'll be able to deliver our town's gift without Epona..."

Yeah. Maybe you should try talking to your daughter? But something tells me you're going to tell me to do it...

"WHOOOOOOOAAA! A GOAT GOT LOOSE!"

Again? Fado, I'm beginning to question your level of skill...

"IT'S HEADIN' FOR TOWN! SOMEBODY STOP IT!"

Alright. I got it. And here I thought that these goats were better behaved...

Sit, demon-goat.

"Sorry to always be puttin' you through this, Link."

Yeah... just be glad I was able to stop the goat.

"Well... You'd better get goin' and figure out what you're gonna do about Epona. Maybe you can head up to where Ilia is and see if she won't give the horse back."

'The horse'. You just called Epona 'the horse'. I'm actually kind of insulted for her sake.

Hey, what's up with Colin? He seems upset...

"..."

What's wrong?

"Link, are you going to see Ilia?"

Yeah, why?

"Maybe it's just me... but those guys don't normally let people through..."

Huh? Why are Malo and Talo standing in front of the path to the spring?

"Um, Link, you think... You think we can go to see Ilia together?"

Sure?

"Link! Hello again!"

She does realize I'm only here to see if she knows why those two are blocking the path, right?

"Ooh! Ooh! You're going to Hyrule Castle, aren't you, Link?"

Yeah, so?

"That must be sooooo nice... I want to go to Hyrule, too!"

Not happening.

"I mean, there's nothing that looks good on me in this town..."

Nice attempt at covering your fangirling. You're still not coming with me.

Well, since Beth wasn't that helpful, maybe Malo and Talo will tell me why they're blocking the path.

"Hey, we've been waiting for you, y'know, Link."

I can tell...

"Yesterday was soooo much fun! Yeah, chasing that monkey was great!"

Until you got caught in that cage with the monkey, right?

"I was just telling Malo here about how we wanted to show it to him, but we let it go instead!"

That's not what happened and you know it.

"Oh, YOU didn't get caught, Talo?"

Yes. Yes he did.

"Oh! Colin! Way to spoil everything by telling your dad. Nice job."

"Yeah, thanks a lot! We got scolded by our dad something awful. I thought it was never gonna end..."

You two do realize that I would have told your father myself, right?

"I bet you're trying to see Ilia, aren't you? Well, there's no way I'm gonna let you pass!"

She paid you to block the path didn't she.

"Oh, hey, neat! Link! Lemme borrow that wooden sword!"

Hell no!

"If I'd had that wooden sword yesterday, I could've handled it all alone, definitely!"

Says the kid who wasn't sure they'd grasped the techniques I use...

"C'mon! Let me borrow that wooden sword right now!"

He's not gonna stop bothering me about it or let me pass unless I give it to him, is he.

Fine. Here's the stick. Don't break it like you did last time...

"Whoa! YESSS!"

My ears... why must you kids damage them so...

"With this thing... I'll show 'em!"

Don't hurt yourselves... and don't break it!

"Link."

Hm? What's up, Colin?

"Thanks..."

What for?

"Those guys are always teasing me..."

Remind me to talk to them about that when I get back...

"What's so fun about swinging something like that around, anyway? I hate it... it's scary..."

It's not that it's fun, it's just something I use to protect myself. Though it seems that Talo doesn't understand that.

"But when I grow up, I'm gonna be just like you, Link!"

Aw, I'm flattered.

"I don't want to learn about swords or anything, but could you teach me how to ride a horse sometime?"

No swords, but horseback riding... a'ight...

"Can you?! You have to promise!"

Alright, alright, I promise.

Hey, the gate's locked! What gives?

"Link!"

Colin? How'd you get in?

"If you came to take Epona back, you can FORGET it!"

Well isn't Ilia being a sweet little brat...

"Why don't you think about what you've done for a change! I won't open the gate until you change your attitude!"

What I've done? Excuse me, but you stole my horse! You're the one who should think through their actions!

"Ilia, you don't know what happened yesterday..."

I don't think that's the problem. I think she does know, but she doesn't care.

"Listen, I don't know if she'll listen to me, but let me try to explain about Talo and the monkey, OK?"

Alright, fine. I won't be surprised if she doesn't listen though.

"You crawl in here through the tunnel in back while I do, Link."

Huh. Didn't know there was a tunnel over there. Maybe that's how he got in?

Someone left a green Rupee in here. Maybe it was Colin's?

"I had no idea... I hadn't heard the details about Talo's capture..."

Oh, what a miracle, she's actually listening.

"But, Colin..."

Never mind.

Of course she runs to make sure I don't take Epona back. Of course.

"So you still prefer your master over me, huh, Epona?"

Well duh. I actually take care of her on a daily basis.

"Don't worry about your horse, Link."

Why shouldn't I worry about her? You stole her and tried to keep me from getting her back! She could have hurt herself trying to get back to me!

"Fortunately, it looks like the injury isn't too serious. You two can go on together."

Yeah. I think the 'injury' is just something you came up with to have an excuse to take Epona away.

"But, Link..."

What.

"Can you at least promise me this?"

What.

"No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything... out of your league. Please."

Like you'd know what Epona and I can or can't do.

"Just come home safely."

What do you think we'll be doing? We're just going to Hyrule Castle to deliver a present to the royal family. That's it, nothing more.

What the?! What's that sound?

What is that thing?!

Ilia! No!

My... head...


	7. Chapter Six: Metamorphosis

Chapter Six

Huh? What just happened? Where am I?

Water... I can hear water...

Agh... my head hurts...

Wait... where are Ilia and Colin? Where's Epona? I have to find them!

What the? What is this? What's with all the weird markings?

Ah! What's that?

Let go of me! What is this thing? What's happening?

It hurts... what's going on?

F... fur... strange...

p style="text-align: center;" - - -

Agh... my head... what happened...

What the?! What's happened to me? Why am I covered in fur? Paws... chain... claws...

I... I became a wolf? And why am I in a dungeon cell?

What's going on here? Why am I a wolf? Why am I chained up? What's going on here?

Maybe, if I try biting through the chain...

Someone's here...

What... or who... is that?

Oh this is bad, this is bad, why are they grinning at me, this is bad.

How? How'd they get through the cage? This is so weird...

"I found you!"

Well, I guess this is a 'she', huh? Why does her voice echo? And why does it sound so weird? And why don't I trust her?

"Oooh! Aren't you scary!"

Get. Away. From. Me.

"Eee hee! Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me?"

Yes, I'm quite sure. Now get away from me.

"Well, that's too bad... I was planning on helping you... if you were nice."

Hmm... maybe I should see what she means...

"Eee hee! That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you?"

Whatever. Just tell me what you meant by 'help'.

"Oops! But you AREN'T a human anymore, are you? You're a beast! Eee hee!"

Not... a human... anymore?

What's going on? Something's changing, but what?

Did she have something to do with this?!

"There, there. You be a good boy and calm down. No need to bite!"

'Good boy'? Why does that phrase feel so familiar? Why do I want to hear it again?

Ah! What was that? It almost hit my pa-

Hey! The chain's broken! How'd she do that?

"You look kind of surprised! Eee hee hee!"

Well, yeah, I kind of am.

"So! I bet you're wondering, where exactly are we?"

Again, yeah I am.

Whoa! She just... but... how?!

"Well, I'll make you a deal. If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you! Eee hee hee!"

But how can I do that? I can't do... whatever it is she just did...

Did she just yawn? Is she taunting me?!

She is! Oh, it is on, whoever you are!

I just have to find a way out of here... Hmm... She seems to be watching those boxes over there...

Maybe I can break them somehow?

Hey, there's a hole under the boxes! Maybe...

Yes! It worked! I'm free!

She's laughing again... but where is she?

Ah! What's on my back, what's on my back, what's on my back?!

"Hmph! I guess you're not completely stupid after all!"

Oh... it's her...

Get. Off. Of. Me.

"Listen, I like you, so I think I'll get you out of here."

... Go on.

Hey! Don't pull my ear, that hurts!

"But in exchange for my help, you have to do EXACTLY as I say!"

Why should I do that?

"If you need anything from me, just give me a sign!"

Great. How am I supposed to do that?

"So, are we all clear?"

Don't hit me!

"Good. Now come on! Get moving!"

'Good'. Why does that word feel so... I don't know... pleasant? It's like I want to keep hearing that word... forever...

What's happening to me...

It doesn't matter right now, what matters is getting out of here.

That cell has a chain hanging from the ceiling, maybe that'll help me?

I just gotta... there! Got it!

Hey, a passageway! Cool!

Wonder where it leads...

Whoa! What's this green thing?

"Oh... well, well..."

Huh?

Eee hee hee! Want to see something interesting?"

Uh... why?

"You're a beast! You should know what to do! Use your senses and poke around!"

Um... okay?

Whoa! A person! Where'd he come from?

"Huff... huff... Can't... run... any... farther... That's... far... enough... right? I'll be safe here... I think..."

What's a soldier like him doing cowering like this?

"What was that noise?! Don't... Don't anything come near me!"

Ookay then... that was... odd...

"That was a soldier's spirit."

No, really? I thought it was a soldier's helmet.

"Maybe it's someone from the other world? Eee hee!"

'Other world'? What does she mean?

Wait... wasn't Rusl mentioning something like that a couple of days ago?

"There are lots of other spirits roaming about here, you know. Hone your senses to see them. They might know things..."

Um... okay?

Hey, where does this path go?

"I doubt you're used to your new body yet, so I'll just tell you..."

Tell me what?

"Think about how you fought enemies in your human form..."

I didn't really fight that many enemies...

"Just because your shape has changed doesn't mean your instincts have as well!"

Heh, funny story... I think my instincts have changed... quite a bit, actually.

Spikes... hmm how do I get across this area?

Hey, another one of those chain-things! Maybe that will help?

Whoa, more water! How does that help...

I got it! I can swim across, over the spikes!

Haha! Take that, spikes! You can't stop me- ah!

What is that thing? What's it doing in the water?!

It's coming after me... and I don't think it's friendly...

Take that, water-monster! Now how do I get out of here?

Hey, another one of those floaty green things... maybe it's another person?

"What are these black monsters... I've never seen anything like them..."

Wait, these spirits can see the monsters? Does that mean they can see me?

Guess not. Weird.

Oh hey, another one of those chains.

The water level's gone down again... Now what?

Another set of bars... how am I getting through this...

"This way! Over here!"

How?

"I'll be waiting for you, but you'll have to help yourself for a change!"

'For a change'? That's all I've been doing!

Hm... how to get through...

Aha! A tunnel! Maybe I can go through here!

Another spirit, probably a soldier... what's their deal?

"Please, I am but a lowly soldier. Please, someone save me from these evil creatures..."

Hm... maybe these spirits can't see me?

The ground smells weird... why do I want to dig here?

Hey! A blue Rupee! Sweet! Don't know where I'm gonna keep them, though...

Haha! How do you like that? I got through to the other side! Aaand she's on my back again...

"Eee hee! Awww, did the detour tire you out, little wolf?"

The... the way she said that... why... why does that... Agh, this is confusing...

"By the way... are you honing your senses like you should?"

Y-yes ma'am... wait why did I just think that?!

"It looks like the spirits in here... They're all soldiers."

Yeah, so?

"Where in the world could we be? Eee hee!"

She's got a point... where are we?

"You want out of here, right? OK! We're off!"

Did... did my tail... did my tail just wag?

What in the world is happening to me?!

Whoa, this staircase is in really bad shape... wherever we are, it hasn't been taken care of for a while...

Well, since this is the bottom floor, there's nowhere to go but up!

Ah! It broke! It looked so solid...

"Ugh... what are you doing?"

I let her down... wait why does that thought bother me? I don't even know who she is! I don't even know her name!

I better try again. Maybe, if I jump a little farther... Maybe I'll make it?

Hmm... no, I can't make it from here... I'll just fall down again...

"I guess I have to do EVERYTHING for you..."

N-no, just a few thi- why do I keep thinking like this? Seriously, what's going on with me?

"I'll guide you to sure footing, so follow me!"

Yes ma- Stop that! Stop thinking like that!

Whoa... the ground behind me crumbled into dust... good thing she's helping me...

Uh... I need help... again... heheh...

How did I make that jump?! That should be impossible!

Another one of those monsters! I should attack it first before it attacks me!

Whoaaa... a rope... I should be careful...

Steady... just don't look down, Link...

There, I made it... and I need more help...

That jump should've been impossible too... how'd I make it?

Oh great, another bat... Stupid things won't leave me alone...

Ah! Where'd those two come from?!

Hmm, I can't jump from here to there on my own... guess I'll need her help again...

"So... You know where we are yet? Eee hee!"

No, not really.

"Well, if you go to the top, you might figure it out!"

Good enough reason for me to go up there. Maybe I'll find out where I am?


	8. Chapter Seven: The Contract

Chapter Seven

Whoa… this looks like a fortress… And of course it has to be raining.

Wait, this doesn't look like a fortress. It looks… like… a castle…

But how is that possible? From what I've heard, Hyrule Castle is really far away…

Besides, this castle is really dilapidated, and I've heard that Hyrule Castle is in really good shape.

"So, we were finally able to get out."

Looks like.

"And look at the sky! Isn't the black cloud of twilight looking beautiful today?"

Uh… Sure?

"Do you know where this is?"

Do I look like I know?

"You STILL don't know? Eee hee hee!"

Not particularly…

"Look, there's someone I want to introduce you to… but you'll need to go to that tower to do it!"

Okay?

Oh hey another spirit. Wonder if this one's a soldier too…

"So there are even spirits up here, huh?"

So it seems.

"This whole spirit thing is pretty new to you, isn't it?"

Yup. How'd you guess?

"Even though these guys can see those monsters, they don't know a thing about you!"

Well that answers my question, doesn't it.

"If you think I'm lying, why don't you check it out? Hone your fine senses… Eee hee!"

You don't seem to have a reason to lie, so I'm guessing you're not.

"What… What are these monstrous birds? What in the world is happening here?"

Wait… 'Monstrous birds'? Oh joy, more monsters to deal with.

"Ah, our poor Hyrule Castle!"

Did he just say… 'Hyrule Castle'? No… This can't be Hyrule Castle… H-he must have heard something about Hyrule Castle… Yeah, that's it.

"Eee hee! That wasn't the person I wanted you to meet, by the way…"

Well no shit, we aren't in the tower yet.

"Well, let's just try and get to that tower."

Working on that.

Damn, this box is heavy! What'd they put in it?

Agh! What is that thing?! That bird looks like its face ran into the wall! And what's that sound it's making? Did crashing into the wall make its voice as ugly as its face?

Stupid ugly bird, go away. I'm bus- ah! It's back!

Go away ugly bird, shoo shoo!

There, it's dead…

Oh come on, another one?!

You gotta be kidding me. You expect me to jump across this?

"Look! Just a little farther!"

This is either the weirdest day ever or the weirdest dream ever… I'm being expected to make a leap of faith for someone I don't even know because they're the only one who can help me…

Heh. I must be insane. I'm gonna trust her.

Just gotta get to that window… Oh you have got to be kidding me! Three more of those birds? Is this some kind of sick joke?

I'm just gonna run right past them. Not like they're smart enough to follow me into the window, right?

Whew, that was close. That last one was on my tail. Literally!

Another staircase. Maybe this one won't be broken?

Oh hey, someone left the door open. Makes my job easier.

Who's that by the window? Why are they standing by the window with that cloak? This is kind of suspicious…

So that person's a woman… She seems afraid of me. Finally, someone who sees an angry wolf as a threat!

Although, if she were dangerous, she wouldn't be afraid of me… I guess I can trust her for now.

"... Midna?!"

Who… Who's Midna?

"Eee hee! You remembered my name? What an honor for me…"

Oh, so that's who Midna is… Alright then.

"So, this is the one for whom you were searching…"

Who? Me?

"He's not exactly what I had in mind, but… I guess he'll do."

"... You were imprisoned?"

Why's she so upset about that?

"I am sorry."

For what?

"Poor thing, he has no idea where this is or what's happened…"

Why do I feel pleasure when she… Midna… scratches my shoulder like that?

"So, don't you think you should explain to him what you've managed to do? You owe him that much…"

Huh? How?

"... Twilight Princess. Eee hee!"

I don't think she likes being called that… but why not?

"Listen carefully…"

Alright, I'm listening.

"This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule."

So is this Hyrule Castle after all? I'm kind of confused…

"But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight…"

A king? What king? And how does he rule a time of day?

"It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light."

It doesn't look like that… But okay then.

"I and the last of my soldiers were standing our ground in the castle. There had been reports of attacks from all across Hyrule, and we knew that the castle would be next. Several of my men stood guard at the entrance to the throne room, to keep the attacks from harming me. It wasn't a good choice morally, but in times of great need the land needs their ruler to guide them. My mother and father were unaccounted for, and that left me as the only ruler Hyrule had.

"Suddenly a massive black cloud streamed through the door, and I knew that the castle was under attack. Shadow beasts sped out of the cloud, taking the soldiers by surprise. Some of those soldiers vanished, while others lost their lives protecting me. Yet I still stood my ground. Then, he walked through the doors.

"He was guarded by two shadow beasts. These two looked different… Stronger, somehow. Two of my men remained. It should have been a balanced fight… However, I did not account for his manipulative tactics. 'It is time for you to choose: surrender or die,' he declared loudly. I clenched my fist tightly around the hilt of my rapier. 'Oh yes, a question for all the land and people of Hyrule… Life? Or death?!' I felt my throat constrict. Surely he didn't mean what he'd said? But I couldn't take that chance. I had to do what was best for my people.

"The two soldiers that stood at my sides looked back at me, the fear they felt so painfully obvious. Time slowed down as I dropped my rapier to the floor. Not a single sound was made in the throne room, to the point that the rapier clattering at my feet seemed the loudest noise in all of Hyrule. In celebration of their victory, he had his shadow beasts set the castle ablaze.

"Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became as spirits. Within the twilight they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms… All the people know now is fear… Fear of a nameless evil…"

Wait a minute. If what she said is true, then why isn't she a spirit too? And why aren't I a spirit? And why isn't Midna a spirit?

"The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain its princess…"

Wait… does that mean…

"I am Zelda."

Heh. What do you know, Rusl was right. I got to meet Princess Zelda after all.

"You don't have to look so sad! We actually find it to be quite livable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad?"

'Perpetual twilight'? 'We'? What's Midna talking about?

"Midna… This is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you."

Why? Why would they search for her?

"Why is this?"

Oh. Princess Zelda doesn't know either.

"Why indeed? You tell me! Eee hee hee!"

Midna's hiding something…

"Time has grown short. The guard will soon make his rounds."

So is one of her guards protecting her? Or is she being kept here?

Well, if what she said is true, then I'm guessing it's the second one. A human guard wouldn't be able to see me anyways.

"You must leave here, quickly."

If you're being guarded by one of those monsters, why don't you try to escape? You're the princess, you should know about good places to hide or escape or something…

Alright, so we're gonna have to make it before the guard does. How are we gonna- OW!

Why'd she pull my ear like that? That hurt!

"Not that way! The guard's coming! Boy, he's prompt!"

Okay… through the window again?

Yup, through the window again.

Where's she going?

"Eee hee hee! Well? Do you understand where we are now?"

Yeah… I still can't believe it…

"I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first tumbled into twilight… But… are you really sure you should be going back?"

What does she mean?

"Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything important?"

I don't think I am… what makes you think that?

Colin! Ilia! I… I forgot! How could I forget about children when I was supposed to save them? I…

"Eee hee! Do you want to save them?"

Okay, that's just disturbing on so many levels. Midna's voice is not supposed to be coming out of Ilia's mouth.

"Well, in that case, little Midna would be happy to help you!"

Seriously, Midna? Stop that. It's just disturbing.

"But…"

Oh good, she's done looking like Ilia. I can stop being greatly disturbed.

"Well, you'd have to be my servant...and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say!"

… I…

Why does that statement… have such an… effect… on me…?

My… mind… agh…

"Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought. Eee hee hee!"

Yes ma'am.


	9. Chapter Eight: Instinct

A.N. I promise, I won't be doing very many of these. I have to make this distinction, just so there isn't any confusion.

For the rest of this story, the _italicized _text is representing Link's wolfish instincts. The regular text is Link's thoughts.

Chapter Eight

_Water… Home…_ Colin… Ilia…

Ack… these memories are hurting my head…

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to mention one thing…"

_My master is talking. I must listen._

"Though you may have left the darkened realm, you haven't transformed back into your former self… and you won't anytime soon! Now why could that be? Eee hee hee! See you later!"

_Master… don't leave me… please…_

I have to… to…

Agh… my head hurts… Ilia… Colin… _Master…_

"So, um, what's next?"

_Master! You didn't leave me!_

My shadow? Why is _my master_ in my shadow?

"Eee hee hee! Did you think I'd disappeared?"

_Yes… it made me sad…_

"Listen, there's another thing I forgot to tell you… don't think you can just run off and save your friends, because you can't. Just beyond that bridge, the land is covered in twilight. Last time, a shadow beast pulled you through the curtain of twilight… But if you want to go that way this time, you'll need the cooperation of someone FROM the twilight… like me!"

_My master_ is from the twilight? Is _Master_ like the shadow beasts?

"So you really have no choice but to do what I say."

_Of course I don't. You're my master, I have to do what you say._

"Saving your friends and all that… Well, that'll depend on your actions… Because you never can trust words, you know. Right now I want a sword and shield that'll suit me."

_I must get my master a sword and shield. I must._

"You do understand me, don't you? Eee hee hee!"

_I understand, Master._

"So, what do you plan to do? While you sit here dawdling, the twilight continues to expand. Come on! Hurry it up!"

_Yes Master._

This place looks familiar…

_Doesn't matter. Have to find sword and shield for Master._

These monsters… I have to fight them…

Grah! Get away from my home!

_Sword… shield… Master…_

"Wait!"

Huh?

"Thank you for taking care of those bad guys!"

A… a squirrel?

"They made both the village and the forest a mess…"

The village?! Talo and Malo… Rusl… Fado… Bo… Beth… I hope they're okay…

_Sword… shield… Master…_

Agh, not now…

"They kidnapped the village children…"

No! The children! Why would they do that?!

"But I know… you're not one of them."

Obviously.

"I can tell because you smell like the trees of Ordon…"

I smell like a tree? Great, thanks…

_Sword… shield… Master…_

Stop it stop it stop it!

"If you run into any trouble, try talking to the animals."

A'ight.

"We animals understand one another, so you'll be all right!"

Good to know.

_Sword… shield… Master…_

Fine, fine… go get _a sword and shield for Master._

_A human. He seems… unwell…_

Hanch… he's probably mourning Beth's disappearance…

"Ohhh… How did it come to this? The children… Please say nothing's happened… Please forgive your good-for-nothing father…"

His wife must be giving him trouble again… Poor guy…

_Doesn't matter. Sword and shield for Master._

_Two more humans. Scared humans._

"Oh! About the shield..."

_Shield? Shield for Master?_

We'll see.

"Hey! Not so loud…"

_Sneak over… listen more?_

Huh. Why didn't I think of that?

"... So that shield is still in your house, right?"

"Uh, yeah, it should be in our storage loft."

"Good! Go grab it, quick as you can!"

_Must be fast… get shield for Master…_

"Rusl got wounded pretty bad, so he can't go search for the kids. I'll take over for him."

Rusl got hurt? How?

"But Rusl had a sword, Mayor! And he STILL got hurt! If you're unarmed, you're done for!"

_Sword. Get for Master._

"I'll be fine. The sword we were goin' to present to the royal family should still be at Rusl's house."

"Oh yeah? All right, I understand, Mayor. I'll hurry up and get that sword. You just wait here…"

I think I've heard all I need to hear.

_Get sword and shield for Master!_

Agh! Don't stand up!

"No good! Run!"

Well, at least they won't be going to get the sword and shield immediately…

"That's not a bad bit of information you heard, huh? Ugh, look at that open window. This village is full of idiots."

_Stupid humans._

Hey, those 'idiots' are my friends!

"So… We should jump up there… but from where?"

_Find shield?_

"Mon-MONSTER!"

Oh boy…

"You've returned for more, haven't you?!"

_Run. Human danger. Run._

"My… My daughter… Return her!"

_Run!_

"And TAKE THIS!"

_Run run run run run!_

A hawk?

Oh no. No, Hanch don't do it…

_RUN!_

Maybe… if I get up on this rock… I can stop the hawks from going to him?

"C'mon, let's get up on the roof from here and scare that guy."

_Yes Master._

Hanch I'm sorry but I have to do this.

"Look at him… posing like he's all important… Wait until he sees us! Eee hee hee!"

_Us… Sound good, Master._

"WHOA!"

Aaaaaaaand into the water he goes. Heh.

_Master happy?_

In through the window… Let's see, he said the shield's in here somewhere…

Aha!

"Eee hee! Found it! Found it!"

_Master is smart!_

But I saw it first…

Hmm, how am I gonna get it down?

_Get shield! Get shield now!_

Whoa! Don't hit it!

Hey, that loosened it from the wall… That's perfect!

"It looks… kind of cheap…"

What did you expect, Ordon's a small town.

"All right, then… Next is a sword. Hurry up and get one!"

_Yes Master._

Let's see… Next on the list is Rusl's house.

Hm. He's walking around with a torch. This looks dangerous…

_Hide! No walk with human! Human hit!_

He's going really slowly… I just have to wait for the right momen- Aha! Gotta go now!

Whoa! That was close!

Hey, there's a hole here that goes under the house… Maybe I can get inside that way?

_Sword for Master!_

Yup, there it is.

"All right… So now you have a sword. Looks like you can actually be useful when you concentrate!"

_I make Master happy?_

Looks like… so now what?

"All right… No more detours. I'm going to take you back into the twilight. Go back to the woods where you first transformed into that shape!"

_Yes Master._

There's the bridge. I'm almost there.

"Wait…"

Huh? Who was that?

_Go to woods. Master says._

"Come… to my spring…"

Who's saying that?

"You have… been transformed… by the power… of shadow… Come… to me…"

A'ight.

Whoa! Where'd those red things come from?

"Beware… A shadow being… it approaches…"

One of those shadow beasts Princess Zelda told me about?

Ew! It's worse than those bird-things near the castle! What's up with this 'king of twilight' and making everything look nasty?

At least this thing's easy to kill…

_Shadow… blood… taste good…_

It… it kind of did…

I don't know if I should be scared or just disturbed…

The red posts are gone, but why are those rocks turning blue?

My eyes! Damn that's bright!

_Too bright… too bright…_

Um. Did a glowing ball of light just shoot up from the water?

It's… it's an Ordonian goat… With a glowing ball of light between its horns…

Mkay then, that's it. This is definitely a dream.

_Is not dream. Is not!_

"O brave youth… I am one of four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I am Ordona."

Oh… I get it now.

Is that why Ordonian goats look like that?

"The black beast you slayed was a shadow being. It had come to seize the power of light I wield."

What power? And why did that shadow beast want it?

"My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these fell beasts. The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness. The blight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the king who rules the twilight."

Good to know…

_Shadows… bad? But Master is shadow… And Master is not bad…_

"To save this land from the king of twilight, the lost light must be recovered. The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived. There is but one who can revive them and redeem this land…"

Let me guess… me?

"You."

Knew it.

"You still have not discovered your true power…"

Oh boy…

"Those transformed by twilight usually cannot recover their original forms…"

Let me guess, I'll be able to?

"Unless… If you were to return to Faron Woods where you were first transformed… If you were to revive the light spirit… There, by the power of the light spirit, you may find the means to regain your other state of being…"

_But be wolf more happy!_

Alright, to the woods I go…

Whoa… it got dark all of a sudden…

"Hey… Look… The Faron Woods that you know so well… They're now covered in twilight."

I've never been there before, with the exception of that time I went to save Talo.

"You may not be able to come back here, but… Do you still want to go?"

What good is staying here?

… _Want make Master happy… But not want be human…_

Huh, Midna can go through that wall… Interesting…

_Master has pretty name…_

Ah! What's that orange thing?


	10. Chapter Nine: Bug Hunting

Chapter Nine

This is weird… It feels both strange and familiar…

I think it looked like this when I turned into a wolf…

What the…

Is… Is Midna wearing the shield… On her face?

I won't laugh… I won't laugh… I won't laugh…

_Is not funny! Master not know human things!_

"Hmm! So these are the weapons you use in your world?"

To a degree, but not the degree you're using.

_Stop laugh at Master!_

Whoa! Midna please be careful! You almost decapitated me!

_Master not do that! Master nice!_

"You really think this thing can slay the creatures of twilight?"

Probably, I don't know.

Agh! Why'd she throw the shield at my face?

"... Well, I won't use these, but I'll hang onto them for you!"

By throwing them at me?

_Thank you Master! Master nice!_

Whoa! The shield became a bunch of little green squares!

How does that even… You know what, never mind.

"All right, a promise is a promise… I trust you enough to help."

_Master trust me? Happy!_

Why do I feel so happy about that?

"In exchange for my help, though, I need you to gather some things for me."

Again? Were a sword and shield not enough?

_I do anything for Master be happy!_

"Look, I can't tell you all the details now, but it'll be easy, trust me…"

I'm torn between having a very uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach and-

_Trust Master! Master nice, trust!_

I don't much like the tone of Midna's voice… But I don't think I really have that many options, now do I?

"But enough about that. Do you hear that noise? It's the lamentation of the spirit that had its light stolen… Where in the world could it be? Eee hee!"

_Master has pretty laugh…_

Obviously it's in the spr- wait what? What was that?

_Master has pretty laugh!_

I… I'm just gonna pretend I didn't think that…

"Better get going, don't you think? Don't blame me for your world's fate if you don't hurry up and find that light!"

_Be wolf is happy… But no save world no happy… But save world no be wolf… So save world no happy… But save world be happy..._

My head hurts, cut it out.

"Come on! Snap to it!"

If we have to save the light spirits, that means we go to the spring, which is just up ahead.

Oh no… More of those red pole-things…

I can smell it. I can smell the shadow beast coming. The scent is making me sick.

_But Master is shadow, and Master no yucky._

Come on out, shadow beast! I'm not gonna hurt you all that much!

Whoa! Three of 'em!

It's alright, I can take them!

"Aww… We're penned in again!"

You don't say…

"Pffft! Who do they think they're dealing with?"

I don't know, why don't you ask them?

_No be mean to Master! Master nice!_

"No need to take these little pests on one at a time, right? You can take them all at once!"

Got it. Wait, what do you mean? What are you going to be doing?

"So… You can handle this all by yourself, can't you?"

I guess, but why do I have to?

_Master please no go! Need Master!_

"Good luck! 'Bye!"

Got one down. Two to- AGH!

_Loud! Much loud! No move!_

Wha- How? The first one's back up again!

Two down this time. Maybe it was just that one monster?

AGH!

_Loud! Loud! Loud!_

"What's the holdup? If you leave the last one alive, it's just going to use that shriek to bring the others back."

You don't say…

_Master! Master back!_

"Listen, let me help you out here! Just move like I tell you!"

Thank you!

Did I just thank her… Ugh, the things I've gone through thus far…

_Thank Master! Master nice! Master much nice!_

"You just focus on the enemies and I'll expand an energy field. Enclose all your enemies within it!"

Worth a shot!

_Master much smart! Thank Master much!_

Okay… focus… Got it!

Whoa! I'm flying through the monsters!

_Monster blood yummy!_

Got 'em! And yeah, it really does… Weird…

What… What was that sound?

Never mind, I can't worry about that right now. I need to get to the spring.

That light ball must be the spirit… It looks so faint…

_Spirit no have light. Light ball faint because no have light._

I guess that makes sense…

"... Please… be careful… These woods… have changed…"

No, really? I had no idea!

"The dark clouds of dusk cover this land… This drape of shadows is called… twilight."

So I gathered.

"In this twilight, those who live in the light… become as mere spirits… It is a place… where the dark ones and evil creatures dwell…"

Yes, thank you for telling me things I already know.

"...I… am a spirit… of light…"

Again, telling me things I already know…

"...Blue-eyed beast."

I have a name, light ball.

"Look… for my light… Retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts… and keep it… in this vessel."

Finally! New information!

Huh, it kinda looks like a bunch of grapes…

"In the shadows of twilight… the dark insects are as… invisible… as normal beings are here…"

Good to know. So how am I gonna catch them?

"...Find… the insects of darkness… The dark insects… They are the form taken by evil… once it has latched on to… our scattered light…"

Well that's kind of gross.

Wait… If they're invisible like "normal beings"... Can I see them by using my senses?

Those bugs must be the insects the light spirit was talking about. I guess they're glowing because of the fact that they stole the light spirit's light?

Is that… a glowing teardrop?

_Spirit light._

That felt… weird…

_Light in vessel._

What? No comments about Midna? No sill-

_You no like Master. Me sad._

It's not that I don't like Midna, it's just that-

_You like Master? Happy!_

No, that's not what I meant.

_No like Master?_

That's not what I said… It's complicated…

"Hm… Looks like we can get in there!"

Looks like.

Oh hey, it's that guy who gave me the lantern.

"Wh-What's with these bugs? Those things aren't normal!"

Why do all the spirit-people talk to themselves? They can't see me, they can't see Midna… So why are they talking to thin air?

"They're so big… So weird… So creepy…"

_People lonely. Bugs scare people. People scare mean people act weird things._

I guess that makes some sense.

"C'mon, get away, bugs… Shoo… Get out of here…"

Heh, never knew a guy like him would be afraid of some bugs.

_Bugs be evil. Memory? People know bugs be evil?_

I gue- oh hey speaking of.

"Wh-WHAAT? They just… died?"

Yep, courtesy of yours truly.

"Oh, boy, I have NO idea what's going on around here…"

You can say that again…

The gate's locked… Of course it is… Good thing there's a hole here.

Two more bugs down. Fantastic.

_Bugs no taste good._

No, indeed they don't.

Why is the area here filled with pinkish-purple water?

Oh hey, two more bugs!

_Bugs taste much yucky… No like…_

It's like the taste of the bugs builds up… Maybe the taste of evil is just that potent?

Oh, okay no. We can't go through that water stuff. It smells almost as bad as the bugs taste.

"Hey… Think we can get across over here?"

If it means not going in the water, then I'm game.

Phew… I don't like being so close to the water…

Three more bugs… Guess they don't like the water either.

Bleh, I hope we're almost done bug-hunting… I'm starting to feel nauseous…

Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Those skinny sticks can't support me…

Whoa! That plant thing almost bit my tail off!

I think I smell a couple more of those bugs.

_Bugs smell much yucky…_

No kiddin'…

Oh goodie… More of those shadow beasts…

_Taste much yummy!_

Yes, I know. You've pointed that out plenty of times, I think I get it now.

_You like blood too. You know taste much yummy._

I don't have time to focus on the taste of the shadow beasts' blood right now.

_No yucky taste. Yucky gone._

Huh. I guess the bug taste got covered by the shadow beasts' blood. I don't feel nauseous any more…

Hey, this is where Talo was kept in that cage with the monkey!

And there's the monkey now!

Ugh, two more of those bugs… These had better be the last ones…

"Someone… Someone helped me?"

Oh… That's right, I forgot.

"Boy, lucky for me… Ever since the boss went funny in the head, there've been scary monsters everywhere…"

The monkey has a boss?

_You know animals all no smart? Not nice. Not right. Animals smart._

No, I didn't say that.

"Those village kids got lead through the woods for some reason… The whole forest is so weird now… What's happened?"

Talo? Malo? Beth? Ilia? All of them… Kidnapped?

No… It's all my fault…

I… I should have been there… I should have protected them…

_Get spirit light. Need light…_

Yeah… I need to focus on getting rid of these bugs so I can find them.

Whoa… What's with the bright light?


	11. Chapter Ten: Reluctant Comradery

Chapter Ten

I'm back in the spring?

Oh hey, it's the grape-vessel thing.

The darkness is fading away. Everything looks so normal now… Hey, I'm not on all fours anymore! I'm human again!

_Shh! Master going talk! Listen!_

"Aww, but it was so nice here in the twilight… What's so great about a world of light, anyway?

The lack of shadow beasts, the lack of those nasty bugs, being human… Shall I continue?

"Eee hee hee! See you later!"

Okay, ow. That's a bit too bright.

Hey, it's the light ball!

It's a… monkey? Why's the light spirit look like a monkey?

"My name is Faron. I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. By the order of the gods, I protect this forest."

Care to tell me why you look like a monkey?

"O brave youth…"

Guess not.

"In the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into a blue-eyed beast…"

Yes, I know that.

"That was a sign…"

Oh boy… Here we go…

"It was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you… and that they are awakening."

So I'm the chosen one? Really? Who chose me?

"Look at your awakened form…"

Green tunic… Leather… Boots… Care to explain to me what's going on, monkey-spirit?

"The green tunic that is your garb once belonged to the ancient hero chosen by the gods… His power is yours. His is the true power that slept within you."

Okay…?

"Your name is Link."

No, really? I had no idea!

"You are the hero chosen by the gods."

I kind of figured that out already…

"Brave Link… A dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other spirits of light locked it away. Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light. But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice… You must match the power of the king of shadows. If you would seek this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple in the forest depths."

Alrighty then.

"Well, well… You're the chosen hero and all that, huh? So THAT'S why you turned into that beast!"

According to the monkey-spirit, yeah.

"What a shame… I mean, maybe you'd rather just wander as a spirit like the rest of them, totally unaware of what was happening for all eternity… right?"

_But then Master no pick us! No meet Master! Sad!_

Will I always hear this voice in my head? Or will it eventually leave me alone?

_You know it true! You no want no meet Master! You like be wolf and you like with Master!_

"Eee hee hee! So… what do you want to do? Do you want to head to that temple?"

I'd rather go find those kids, but it seems I don't have much of a choice, now do I?

"Well, isn't that convenient! I was about to head there myself."

_Master move in light herself? Me think she need us she can move…?_

Maybe she's just using us as a cover, so nobody see- wait did I just say 'us'?

"Hey, look… You want to help your friends, right?"

That would be what I'd rather be doing, yeah.

"The way I see it, maybe they're in that temple, waiting for you to rescue them…"

I kind of doubt that. Why would those monsters kidnap them only to bring them about a mile or so away from the village?

"Well, good luck, Mr. Important Hero!"

Okay seriously? You just heard Faron say my name!

"Eee hee hee! See you later!"

I'm beginning to think she can hear my thoughts, which is a bit creepy, to say the least.

Alright, the temple's up this wa- the gate's locked. Welp.

Maybe the guy in the hut knows where the key's at?

"Hunh?!"

What, is there something on my face?

"So… it's the Ordonian!"

This guy's got the memory of a bird, doesn't he…

"You seemed familiar, but then your clothes seemed kinda different, so I got kinda thrown off for a second!"

The clothes of a simple farm boy do not suit a hero, apparently.

"Listen… things have been a little rough around here lately, so you should watch your step, OK, guy?"

Rough… Yeah, let's call it that…

"There are so many monsters now… I got kinda scared and closed off the path to the temple."

And then you hid in your hut and cried about the bugs.

"But… You, guy… You wanna get back there, huh?"

How'd ya guess? Perhaps because I checked the gate then came to talk to you?

"You sure do look geared up for it… So here you go!"

Yikes, you might wanna clean this thing a bit more often. It's getting kind of dirty.

"Oh yeah… the woods on the other side of this cave are covered in really thick fog, so make sure your lantern is full!"

Wait… that was fog?! I think 'thick' is a bit of an understatement, in that case!

"You're definitely going to need to use your lantern a lot in there, so bring all the oil you can!"

I'll keep that in mind…

"And check this out! I have a special, one-time offer of a bottle full of lantern oil for only 100 Rupees! How 'bout it, guy? What a bargain!"

Lemme look in my wallet… Damn, not enough…

"What?! That's not right, guy…"

Indeed, they don't pay us farm hands like they used to.

"But I gave you that lantern for free… Man…"

Hey, it's not my fault that my village doesn't have all that much in terms of job opportunities!

"I also sell oil on its own, so come back when you run out, guy!"

I'll see if I can afford that when I come back.

Wait a minute, sometimes people drop Rupees in the grass and leave them… Maybe, if I cut down some of the grass, I'll see a few… Worth a shot!

Hey, not bad! I've already found a few!

What's a blue Rupee like this doing in the spring? Were people making wishes here or something?

I'm almost back to the village now… How many Rupees do I have…

Yes! I just need a few more…

_Cut grass make clear head. Clear head make smart think. Smart think make smart person._

That… actually makes a lot of sense… Wow…

_See? You need listen instinct more. Instinct smart._

I guess I should…

There's that spring where I-

No, I'm not going into the village… I can't, they'll be so disappointed in me… I wasn't there to protect the kids and now… Now they're gone… It's all my fault…

_Not Link fault! You hit on head! Not Link fault!_

I… I'll look for more Rupees…

_Not Link fault. Link no bad guy. But Link fight bad guy make kids safe._

You're… you're right… If I defeat this 'king of shadows', the kids won't be in danger anymore…

To help the kids… I have to help Midna first…

Would you look at that… I've got enough Rupees now…

_Need buy oil. Fog yucky, make sick. Maybe death…_

Yeah, I think that's a good idea. It's getting to be dark, don't want to end up walking right into it.

He's still here? Doesn't he get cold out here, without a fire?

"So, you need oil, guy?"

Even his voice sounds like he's fighting the cold…

"Right now we have a 100-Rupee oil bottle and 20-Rupee refills to choose from!"

A bottle's probably a better idea. It'll last a bit longer.

"Thanks a lot, guy! Here you go!"

This should last me through to the temple… Probably…

"And you can put all kinds of stuff in the bottle once you use all of the oil inside, guy!"

Yep, used to do that all the time with the bugs I'd find by the river. Heh, used to give Ilia quite a scare back then…

_Ilia same Master? You like Ilia?_

No, Ilia's just a childhood friend of mine.

_Oh._

"And hey… Keep using that lantern so you'll come back and buy more oil, OK, guy?"

Will do.

Hm, wonder where this path leads…?

"Hey! Just where do you think you're going?"

Exploring.

_Be nice! Master nice for Link, so nice for Master!_

"We still have an important errand at the temple deep in the woods."

Fine, fine… But I will find out where this path leads…

Damn, this cave gets really dark after sundown… Good thing I bought that oil…

These bats are starting to get on my nerves… And so are these rats…

Gah, I can smell the fog from here…

This used to be a bridge, didn't it? Shame it's not exactly in good enough shape to use…

"Hmm… even with the light back, this place kind of looks the same."

_Maybe shadow no change much? Maybe it normal?_

"But hey, what about your lantern? Remember what the oil seller said?"

Yeah, but this is some really thick fog… There's a reason I thought it was water earlier…

"Don't be stingy! It's better to burn oil than to wander in dark fog!"

It's not just dark, hope you realize that, Midna. I'm pretty sure it'd kill me if I fell into that crap.

Whoa!

What's that monkey doing with my lantern?

Swinging it in a circle… makes the fog go away! Of course, it makes sense!

That's the monkey from earlier!

_She want you follow. She know to temple._

"Hey, what's this monkey's problem?"

She's trying to help us, Midna, you could be a bit nicer.

"You idiot! While you were staring off into dreamland, your lantern got stolen!"

Not stolen… more like…

_Borrow… to show way…_

Yeah!

That fog comes back really quickly. I can't waste time looking for Rupees with this fog chasing my tail.

_You no have tail… Why say that?_

It's an expression, it just means that the fog's getting really close to me.

_Oh._

Argh, there's a chest up there… But I don't have any time to try and reach it, the fog's already coming back towards us…

Agh! Where'd that bat come from?!

Damn bats, that one almost made me jump into the fog…

Guess I'll have to keep an eye out for monsters too… Great…

It's one of those plant-things! And it's attacking the monkey!

_Monkey scared! Scared mean no make fog gone!_

Agh, it's right on the edge of the fog circle… Gonna be cutting it close, heh.

This fog reeks even more up-close… gah…

Got it!

There's the door to the temple!

"Hey! What are you going to do about that monkey?"

I think she should keep it, maybe she could help us cross the fog on the way back.

"She's got your lantern! We need to chase her!"

No we don't, she can keep it. I'll just buy a new one when I see the oil-seller.

Agh, fine, fine…

She seems really pleased with herself…

Aw, the lantern fell off the stick… Oh well, guess we'll have to figure out another way out.

It's completely out of oil… Wow, wouldn't think a trip like that would completely empty it, but I guess so.

Oh great, two more of those things… At least it isn't shadow beasts this time…

Hey, what's that golden thing all the way down there?

It's… a golden wolf…

_Wolf! Wolf like me! Me is wolf!_

Why's the wolf growling at me? I better get ready to fight…

He's jumping at m-


End file.
